forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Jormungandr
We arrived on the bleak shores of Storr Stronghold to end the war once and for all! We knew the Vikings would not yield quietly. Yet, none of us Knights expected this... The wrath of the Jormungandr! That was when it all began. The earth's reckoning. Some called it... Ragnarok. The Knights wished to siege the fort held by the serpent cultists... but they had chosen wrong to do so. During the third season of the year of the Harbinger, join the mid-season event that let's you take up in a siege that happened at Storr Stronghold, where the Jormungandr summoned their baleful god, the World Serpent, to aide their defense of their holy grounds. Take your chance to wield the Hamarr of Ragnarok, unleashing lightning and breaking the ground with mighty slams. Let it be known, the Great Serpent will make sure Ragnarok ends by October 3rd, 2019, so go out there and prove your worth at world's end. Overview Unlike previous events where the theme is based on some fictional events, events during the Year of the Harbinger are player-inspired, basing themselves in the Faction War that has been going on for past few years. A show that the actions of the player truly shape the world of For Honor... However, this event, there was no journal to be found... Breach: Ragnarok "Viking cultists have awakened otherworldly powers in Storr Stronghold. Will you use them to destroy the enemy or will they be your downfall?" The Wrath of the Jormungandr introduces yet another new game variant: the Ragnarok Breach game mode. While a normal Breach game on the Storr Stronghold map, there are modifications. Attackers now do not have Tickets during the first two Phases of the game mode. This removes the objective of Attackers needing to survive, and the Defenders trying to dwindle the tickets to 0. Instead, Tickets will be assigned at the start of Phase 3, where the number of tickets depends on the health of the ram at the end of Phase 2: the number ranges from 18 at above 90% health, 14 at 50%, down to 6 tickets at under 10% health. Respawn timers has also been changed, where it is 20 seconds across the board, and is not affected by renown or bounty rank. The Ram doesn't heal after passing through the first gate either, making Banners that much more important for the Attackers if they wish to reach the last phase. Hamarr of Ragnarok On top of the above changes, the Hamarr of Ragnarok will be occasionally summoned to the field by the World Serpent. In all Phases, the Hamarr will appear roughly a minute after the Phase has started, and will last for three minutes before returning to the World Serpent. This includes if the Hamarr is being wielded by a Hero. In the second Phase, the Hamarr can appear once more, roughly five minutes after the first Hamarr of the phase had despawned. This Hamarr will despawn if the Ram reaches the Gate. Audio cues from the World Serpent will be the 30-second indicator for when the Hamarr will arrive and depart. The Hamarr can be picked up by either Attacker or Defender like the Banner, and modifies the Wielder's moveset in the following ways: * Light attacks are akin to the Jormungandr's Heavy attacks, but with devastating damage (~40 damage) and massive knockback, with the ability to chain infinitely as you strike right and left. ** Anyone struck by these attacks will be greatly knocked back and there will be chain lighting to nearby enemies. ** Sprint attacking with the Light input has the Hero perform the Jormungandr's Sprint Attack, with all the added benefits of the Hamarr's Light attacks. *Heavy attack will be a hammer slam akin to Jormungandr's Twilight of the Gods, including the long cast time. **Sprint attacking with the Heavy input will initiate a special animation as you jump with a special slam animation. Drop attacks possesses the same AoE of damage. **These moves deal 200 damage and are essentially insta-kill to enemy Heroes. *While wielding the Hamarr, your health is reduced to 75 and you are incapable of guard-locking, removing your ability to block or parry. You also don't have access to your own feats. **However, you are uninterruptible, you have infinite stamina and your attacks cannot be blocked or parried. While you cannot interact with environmentals or the Banner, you can still revive teammates. The wielder of the Hamarr will also be adorned with a special ethereal viking armor, similar to the armor worn by Gudmundr. Other Changes Mythic Shores Aesthetic As part of the new aesthetic of the main menu and lobby during the event, a Viking canvas is present in their bone paint. Smooth waves ebb and flow as raining thunder clouds float in the sky, striking bolts of lighting from time to time. And what can be seen among these waves is the back of the Serpent, entering and exiting the waters. The Storr Stronghold map for the Ragnarok game mode has also been redesigned a bit to give into the old tales of the Great Serpent that the Jormungandrs worship. Although set at nighttime, the surroundings is much more akin to that of a blue storm, as the waves crash with light fog. The winds howl in the wind, as if waiting for the great Serpent to come. All Breach maps during the event will also feature glowing Icelandic writing on some of the walls across the maps. Soldiers Soldiers and Pikemen have once again been changed to look like "darker" variants of their respective faction: *In general, all soldiers and pikemen have taken up a cultist look, one that is different from the looks of previous Year of the Harbinger event iterations. Their bodies are completely tattooed with markings of Jormungandr. *Knights soldiers have rusted armor on their arms as they wear a skull helmet, similar to Black Prior's Royal Gambit set's helmet but without the horns. They wear metal greaves and open-toed sandals. *Samurai soldiers wear kimono shirts that have their chest partially bare, and hakama pants. They have their hair up in the chonmage style (the same one in Hitokiri's Kotobuki set's helmet), and they have wooden greaves and cloth arm wrappings for protection. They are otherwise barefoot. *Viking soldiers are half-naked and barefoot, with a girdle, cloth pants and leather armguards. They have one leather pauldron on their right shoulder, with ropes wrapped around their chest. They have a short mohawk, together with full beard that have a braided goatee and special ties for their mustache. Event Rewards Outside the Event Order, players who participate in the event can loot exclusive in-game rewards, including new Jormungandr themed weapons, outfits, ornaments, effects and emotes. While the weapons looted are limited to the Hero played during the match or who they are salvaged from, all other items are not hero specific (ie. you can attain a Raider's ornament even when playing as the Warden). Players can also opt to purchase the special items that are exclusive to the event, collectively known as the Wrath of the Jormungandr bundle. In this bundle, there is an Illustrious set with Effects featuring a serpent head (and accompanying fins) depending on the faction: Scylla for the Knights, the World Serpent for the Vikings, Shachihoko for the Samurai, and Ao Qin for the Wu Lin. There is also a special Rampage of Ragnarok execution where the executioner summons a hammer, striking lightning on their cowardly foe before going for a swing that sends their foe far away. This bundle will continue to be available for purchase after the event, until October 10th. After that, only the Illustrious Outfits will remain available for purchasing. Possible drops include: * Battle Outfit: Storr Champion * Ornament: Storr Medallion * Idle Effect: Hulda's Wrath * Emote Effect: Hulda's Wrath * Execution Effect: Hulda's Wrath Arcade Furthermore, players can participate in weekly quests via the Arcade mode. In this new scenario, a fellow Warden has sent you a letter. "I've got a mission right up your alley. Of course there's a great chance you'll get killed or lose everything..." You head out to infiltrate Storr Stronghold at this friend's request, in search of a special hammer... Once you retrieve the hammer, Heralds of Ragnarok approach you, believing you are worthy of all the strength in the world if you pass their test... Unique Orders During the Wrath of the Jormungandr event, the daily orders and the Event Order will be tailored with unique names that references the great battle of Ragnarok. Daily Orders *Warrior (Daily Guaranteed Order) **'Thula of Egdir': ***"Burn, devour, drown." ***"Black Prior. Hitokiri. Jormungandr." ***"Odin, Vidar, Thor." ***Fimbulwinter, Ragnarok, Ithavoll." ***"Three roosters, one serpent, one wolf." ***"The Horn, the Hammers, the Ship." **'Jormungandr's Hymn': ***"---- honors them in Valhalla but skeptics are cursed..." ***"---------- sleeps beneath..." ***"Their souls will -------- for all eternity..." ***"We raise our great --------- for Devastation and Reckoning..." ***"The --------- awaits faithful sacrifices..." ***"To usher in ---------..." **'The Great Serpent': ***"Egdir foresaw my arrival." ***"Egdir the giant would not rest until his song was heard." **''Complete 5 matches of any game mode.'' *Executioner: **'Momiji's Efficiency': "She's become a legend among the Nobushi." **'Seijuro's Finesse': "Seijuro is an aspiration for many Orochi." **'Subarashii': "Always express your admiration for your allies' talents." **''Execute 3 Heroes in any game mode.'' *Event Warrior: Secrets of Storr Stronghold **"Some believe the Jormungandr forged the Hamarr of Ragnarok with an unknown ore." **"Some say the Great Serpent used the Hamarr to spread chaos in the world." **"The Jormungandr carved their sacred chant on its walls." **''Complete 1 match of Breach: Ragnarok.'' *Storied: Wu Lin History **"The Wu Lin made important discoveries before the cataclysm." **The Wu Lin Empire was very prosperous before the cataclysm." **"Some Wu Lin fled their homeland because of the cataclysm." **''Reach a Renown Score of 250 or more by the end of a match.'' *Adaptable Warrior: Eric's Fate **"Eric and Larry bought the Phoenix Fire Tavern together." **"Eric the treasure hunter was ill, but Larry gave him a cure." **''Complete 2 Matches with 2 different Heroes.'' *Slayer: From a Samurai Spy/Viking Scout/Knight Lookout: **”Vikings think the Great Serpent gifted them with the Hamarr of Ragnarok.” **"The Hamarr of Ragnarok is made of a strange ore." **"There could be a way to use the Hamarr of Ragnarok ourselves." **''Perform 10 Takedowns in any game mode.'' Event Orders :Wrath of the Jormungandr's Order - September 20 - October 3 "One must cull the weak to survive Ragnorak." As a Community, execute Heroes in any game mode. There are three milestones, each with their own rewards which were rewarded at the end of the event: *1600000 Heroes: 500 Steel, 1 Emblem *3200000 Heroes: additional 500 steel *6500000 Heroes: additional 1000 steel Trivia *The first mission of the Weekly Arcade Quest "From a Warden" is located at a unique location on Storr Stronghold (above the second gate) which is usually not accessible during normal gameplay, even normal Duels and Brawls. **This Quest also mentions where the Stronghold is located: Thornfinn Coast. This may be a reference to Thornfinn, a viking from the Story Campaign. Gallery Wrath of Jorm.jpg Wrath of Jorm Blue.png For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.28 - 02.10.48.97.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.28 - 02.08.56.45.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.28 - 02.07.12.93.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.27 - 20.52.04.66.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.27 - 20.51.56.30.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.27 - 20.44.44.53.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.27 - 20.44.20.53.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.20 - 23.00.09.79.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.20 - 22.54.16.38.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.20 - 22.52.40.65.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.20 - 22.52.33.74.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.20 - 22.50.50.50.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.20 - 22.50.41.42.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.20 - 22.43.32.45.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.09.20 - 22.43.23.31.jpg For Honor2019-9-27-20-40-13.jpg For Honor2019-9-27-20-43-52.jpg For Honor2019-9-27-20-43-34.jpg For Honor2019-9-19-17-52-47.jpg For Honor Wrath of Jörmungandr Cinematic Trailer Ubisoft NA Category:In-Game Event